La parca no ama
by Cataki09
Summary: William T. Spears es un hombre frívolo y muy apegado a las normas, por lo que, será muy difícil para Grell Sutcliff conquistarle, más sin embargo, el gerente, pronto se dará cuenta de que estuvo flotando en el aire por un buen tiempo y que tal vez, la parca roja es todo lo que él necesita.


**_"La parca no ama, ni tiene derecho, su único deber, es el de trabajar sin descanso y no hay perdón para acciones fuera del rango"_**

Odio, ira, furia, todos esos sentimientos se despertaron en él en aquel momento; El gerente estaba molesto, no, Enfadado, todos los músculos del cuello se tensionaron y palparon sus venas, que parecían al borde de estallarse, ¿Cómo había optado por terminar allí? Estaba parado en uno de los muchos techos que adornaban la formidable ciudad Londinense, mientras sostenía firmemente su Death Sctythe y clavaba sus orbes verdes hacia el horizonte, en su objetivo militar para ser exactos; El carmín, completamente vestido de rojo, como la sangre, que él tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Honestamente...-La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado y podía imaginarse a sí mismo completamente rojo y sí que lo estaba, sus puños estaban apretados, con tanta fuerza que podía explotar en ese momento, era normal verle así de vez en cuando, más ese día, llegó a su límite.

Grell Sutcliff, su subordinado, no, su compañero de juventud y más que eso, era él quien perseguía al gerente, colmándolo de frases cursis y aceptables hasta cierto punto, ¿Pero por qué estaba molesto? El carmín desapareció por un buen tiempo, dejándole a él y al despacho en una total colisión, ya que estaban faltos de personal, agregándole, que el irresponsable, bajó al mundo humano a ejercer muertes indiscriminadas a mujeres que no estaban en la lista para recolectar; Esos si eran serios problemas para William, quien luego, tendría interminables horas extra.

Más no estaba molesto por eso, más bien, porque el pelirrojo estaba a unos cuantos metros, teniendo un duelo a muerte con aquella alimaña que él tanto aborrecía, el problema, era que él no sabía por qué se sentía así de molesto, un aura oscura se formó alrededor suyo y se preparó para intervenir en aquel encuentro tan enfermo, Grell estaba gritándole a los cuatro vientos al demonio, que le amaba y que deseaba tener un hijo suyo, eso en parte, no tenía por qué importarle al gerente, él no debía meterse en asuntos personales de sus subordinados, más con el carmín, había algo más allá... Algo inexplicable y debido a su orgullo y dignidad, no dejaría que se burlaran de él.

De inmediato dio un brinco y dio por terminada la caza de Shinigamis, tuvo que verse obligado a reverenciar al demonio y después, con lo poco que le quedaba, tomó a su incompetente trabajador por los cabellos, luego de brindarle unas buenas patadas, estaba enojado, ya que él era siempre el producto de sus problemas, gracias a él, tendría otras horas extra.

Llegaron a la sede y de inmediato, el gerente lanzó al pelirrojo al suelo de su oficina, su cara tenía la expresión de un asesino, con un leve tic en el ojo; Ajusto sus lentes y se agachó al deshecho Shinigami que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Aprendiste la lección?- Le confrontó con violencia.

-Will...Gracias por salvarme..-Dijo él con lo poco que le quedaba.

-Yo no te salvé...Por mí, ojalá te hubiese matado ese demonio- Se levantó del suelo y le envió una mirada de asco y desapruebo.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo?...A pesar de eso, Will, eres como un cubo de hielo, tan hermoso...-Se revolcó, a pesar de estar tan herido, jamás dejaría de ser tan testarudo.

-¿Malo yo?...-Entrecerró los ojos y se sentó a unos metros de él- Que yo recuerde, usted estaba coqueteando con esa alimaña... ¿Tengo razón? Además de decir que me ama, lo único que me proporciona son problemas...-Profundizó la voz y acomodó sus lentes.

-¿Puede ser esto cierto?...-Él se incorporó con dificultad y enterró las yemas de sus dedos en la baldosa fría- William T. Spears está celoso- Una sonrisa se formó y le enseñó esos dientes puntiagudos.

-Silencio, no he dicho eso- Le soltó de una manera fría y distante.

-No seas orgulloso Will...

-¡Silencio Sutcliff! Aún estoy debatiendo si matarte con mis propias manos...-Gruñó él y se levantó en un intento para evadirle.

-Lo siento cariño...-Lo único que podía hacer la despreocupada parca, era salir del problema con unas palabras que no eran honestas ni un poco.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender?...-Abrió la puerta de su despacho y le envió una mirada fría, estaba enojado, celoso, ¿Celoso? Podía ser, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan entregado a todos? Odiaba tener que espantar a sus amantes y más si eran demonios como Sebastián.

-Will...-Llamó él antes de ver a su jefe partir, tal vez, a ver a los superiores

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin mirarle, ahora dándole la espalda, preparado para salir.

-Lo siento Will...Sabes que solo te amo a ti... -Intentó arreglar las cosas con su querido jefe, más este no dio respuesta alguna y abandonó la habitación de inmediato, el Shinigami no hizo movimiento alguno, sabía que de alguna manera, ese hombre le atraparía en sus brazos.

-La parca no ama...-Replicó él en voz baja mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos, para darse cuenta, de que había roto el primero de sus principios, las reglas establecidas por sus superiores y él, un hombre tan correcto y tan impecable, había violado el código.

Honestamente Sutcliff...

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba fría, su cuerpo, también y sus huesos, inmersos en dolor, debido a que la mayoría, estaban hechos trizas, pero, lo que sacó a Grell Sutcliff del sueño no fue eso, sino, un placentero ardor que venía acompañado de una ligera presión con algo húmedo y en efecto, no estaba llevado de alguna ilusión, alguien, estaba manipulando sus heridas, pero, ¿Quién podría ser aquel salvador?<p>

-¿Eh?...-Abrió sus ojos y notó que su cuerpo seguía tocando la baldosa fría, mientras que su cabeza, descansaba en algún sitio cálido y cómodo- ¿Qué pasa?- Intentó girar para poder saber, de quién provenían aquellos brazos forrados en tela negra, que con destreza, limpiaban la sangre de su cuerpo.

-Deja de moverte...-Aquel salvador, poseía una voz tan conocida por él y que a su vez, llegaba a sus oídos como cualquier dulce melodía, encantadora y profunda- Si sigues moviéndote así, dejaré que te quedes aquí agonizando...-Se quejó seguido de un largo suspiro.

-¿Will?...-Grell abrió sus ojos como platos y después lo notó, su cabeza que observaba hacia arriba, se encontraba reposando sobre las piernas de William, mientras que este le rodeaba con sus brazos- ¡Oh William tu me estás salvando! ¡Podría morir de amor aquí mismo! Mi noble caballero, que rescata a la damisela en apuros...-A pesar de tener casi todo su cuerpo en agonía, la parca roja no podía evitar temblar de emoción, él tan distraído y lleno de romanticismos locos, estaba al borde del desmayo al estar siendo atendido por su querido gerente.

-Tsk...No te muevas Sutcliff- La iracunda parca negra intentó continuar con su trabajo, mientras que limitó su tarea, sosteniendo la cabeza del carmín para que no se moviese más y con la otra, intentaba llegar con un pequeño algodón a casi todos los extremos de su pecho y brazos.

-Lo siento...-Mordió su labio e intentó no causarle más problemas a William, más no podía evitar temblar, al sentir el algodón que era controlado por las manos enguantadas del gerente, era un gesto lejos de ser romántico, pero siempre debe haber un primer paso para algo.

-Después de que limpie aquí, debes presentarte con los superiores...Solo lo hago para que no vayas con la apariencia de un...-Reprimió sus palabras y ajustó sus lentes, empujándolos con suavidad por el puente de su nariz- Tu querido Sebastián atentó con romperte...De no haber sido por mi...-Volvió a recordarle aquel pequeño detalle, que quizá, quedaría grabado por la eternidad en la mente del moreno.

-Sebas-Chan tiene su manera de ser...Es tan salvaje, pero cuando lo hace se ve tan apuesto...-Se retorció cual serpiente y William apretó con fuerza la herida en la que estaba trabajando- ¡William!

-Deja de mencionar a ese demonio...Todos unos parásitos, que lo único que hacen es robarse lo que no es suyo, mientras esparcen ese olor a amoniaco por donde quiera que vayan- Spears se encontró tratando las heridas con violencia y con su tono de voz más cambiado- Tú tienes ese olor impregnado...Y me molesta...-Gruñó, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se arrepentía por su casual ayuda.

-Will... ¿Qué hacías por esos lugares?..-Preguntó el pelirrojo, estirando su cuello para lograr ver al pelinegro- Porque sé que tenías trabajo que cubrir aquí..-El perspicaz carmín ya podía adivinar cuales eran las reales intenciones del moreno y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ladina, enseñando aquellos pequeños triángulos blanquecinos.

-Naturalmente sé cuándo te metes en problemas- William arqueó la ceja y la mano le tembló al pasar a la próxima herida.

-Will...cariño...-Grell movió sus débiles brazos hacia atrás y como si tuviese ojos en sus dedos, logró ubicar las mejillas del contrario- A mí no me puedes engañar...-Atrajo el rostro del hombre y estiró aún más su cuello, casi al borde del dolor, más su sed por aquellos labios, era mayor a la de la sangre o a cualquier otra cosa.

La parca roja con destreza, logró atraer al pelinegro a su trampa y apretando fuerte de sus mejillas, pudo llegar a sus labios y los chocó con los suyos, sintiendo así, algo más placentero que tomar su guadaña y llenarla del rojo, que era su favorito, no, William sabía dar los mejores besos, porque eran los labios de un inexperto amargado, pero era el que más amaba, además de que éste, no ejerció oposición al principio.

-¡Sutcliff!- Después de un poco forcejear con la astuta parca, logró separar sus labios a unos pocos centímetros, sus muy perfectos cabellos se desordenaron y sus lentes ya se encontraban a punto de caérsele, había sido muy crédulo, sabía bien que el carmín siempre se las arreglaría para sacarle de quicio, más no lo esperó en una situación, donde el seguía molesto y deseoso de cortar cabezas- Suficiente de ti...

William intentó llevar hacía atrás su cabeza de nuevo, pero las manos de Grell se aferraban a sus mejillas con fuerza impidiéndole moverse más, en otro intento, regresó a sus labios y sabiendo que era el último que podría disfrutar por mucho tiempo, clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior, derramando la sangre de este y dejando que esta se corriera por las comisuras de sus labios y terminase manchando el mentón de ambos.

-Así me gusta que termine este encuentro, manchado de mis dos cosas preferidas...El hermoso rojo de la sangre y que sea tuya mi querido Will...-Nuevamente sonrió- Lo siento...-Soltó una pequeña carcajada y alejó sus manos de las mejillas del moreno.

-Te doy la mano y agarras mi brazo...Tsk...-Alejó sus piernas, haciendo que la cabeza del carmín cayera con violencia al suelo y sufriera un notable impacto- Será mejor que te adelantes y vayas donde los superiores, yo no pude hacer gran cosa para persuadirlos...-Explicó con algo de ira en sus palabras e inestable.

-¡William!- Grell se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se lamentó no haber pensado con claridad sus movimientos.

-Nos vemos- Se levantó del suelo y dejó una vez más al carmín en el suelo.

Grell se levantó del suelo, sus piernas le temblaban, sus brazos parecían colgarle y su pecho se encontraba medio descubierto, su camisa blanca, manchada por su propia sangre, la cual, si le disgustaba, pero su mentón y labio, cubiertos por el cálido encuentro con William, no pudo evitar sentirse realizado y algo así como una colegiala con su primer amor.

Se retiró la gabardina que le había robado a Madame Red y la dejó sobre el mueble de William, él podía amarle mucho, pero no sería un buen amante si no atormentaba por un rato a su querido gerente, primero, usaría los celos y después, llegaría a él; El pelirrojo salió del lugar, tambaleando y con dificultad, pero sería mejor atender a los superiores, para regresar pronto a ser el tormento del moreno.

-Maldito Sutcliff...-William entró al baño, en todo el camino hacia allí, maldijo de todas las maneras a la parca roja, se sentía un juego absurdo de oficina y eso le molestaba notoriamente, además de que ahora él también poseía ese olor a demonio que tanto odiaba- Algún día me va a matar de seguro...-Apoyó ambas manos en el mueble de mármol, abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua fluyera, mientras se observaba en el espejo, su perfecta imagen había sido reemplazada por cabellos sueltos y no en su lugar, junto a los otros que iban perfectamente hacia atrás, además de que, su labio le ardía y no dejaba de expulsar sangre, su subordinado era algo violento, pero no más que él, de seguro le golpearía tan fuerte con Death Scythe, que le haría pensar dos veces antes de volverle a besar.

Lavó su cara, ajustó sus lentes y antes de salir, tocó con dos dedos su labio inferior, le dolió por un momento, pero después, recordó que sintió un pequeño choque de energía al besarle "Pero que patético" Llegó a su mente como si se estuviese burlando de si mismo, Grell le había besado muchas veces, pero nunca le había cometido un acto tan violento y tan...diferente.

Gruñó dos veces y regresó al trabajo, Grell ya no estaba en su oficina y suspiró aire fresco por un buen rato, retiró su abrigo negro y lo colgó en un perchero con cuidado y antes de regresar a su escritorio, observó regado en su sofá, una prenda roja, aquella con la que llegó el pelirrojo y que pertenecía a esa mujer que él llegó a odiar tanto.

-Tsk...Lo hace a propósito el maldito...-Tomó la gabardina y la lanzó al suelo, tras pisarla un buen rato, se cuestionó su repentina acción, se quedó callado unos segundos y se sentó en su escritorio, tenía que calmarse o esa "Cosa" entraría en su mente.

**_Continuará._**


End file.
